


The Sound of Cannons

by orphan_account



Series: The Sound of Cannons [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, ITS ALL ANGST, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Surely the spear will kill him. With the strength the tribute wealds, he would surely be skewered clean through.Edited Nov 27 2019





	The Sound of Cannons

**Author's Note:**

> This was hiding in my google drive untitled, not a happy surprise but i think its good enough to post. 
> 
> i may write one or two more chapters depending on the response i get.

The spear flies true. Its deadly tip pointing to land between Erens ribs. Surely it would kill him. With the strength the tribute wealds, he would surely be skewered clean through.

Eren can't imagine what being impaled must feel like but he supposes now he doesn't have to wonder. He's heard that dying of blood loss is like falling asleep. Though Eren can't imagine getting impaled is very pleasant, his father says that sometimes people don't feel pain when they're in shock so Eren crosses his fingers metaphorically and stills.

There will be no getting out of the way. At any cost, the older tribute he met during his time in the games must go home. Levi is simply too good for the hand he'd been dealt in life.

Levi with his barely-there smiles and firm but gentle hands. Levi with the little indent between his eyebrows reserved especialy for when Eren does something particularly stupid.

Levi who's kept him fed. Who took Eren under his wing when the undemanding life of a doctor's son in District 5 left him unprepared for the games.

Levi who holds the strength and resilience it takes to win and return to his brother and sister in District 12.  
Levi, who just pushed him out of the spear's path to send a knife into the other tributes neck with the practiced precision.

“Shit.”

Abruptly the future where Levi goes home to his brother and sister is gone.

The spear has embedded itself just under his sharp collarbone. A place Eren had lain kisses the night before. 

Eren is watching across the field gaze focused on the tribute who falls to the grass with a wet gurgle, crimson paint colouring his front and dripping from his lips.

The cannon sounds before he hits the ground. Leaving five more tributes alive and a danger to them in the arena.  
Eren feels a shaky laugh crawl out of his mouth, the tension in his body leaves him shaking on the ground.

“I'm sorry.” Eren hears Levi's watery voice from beside him. He's fallen to the ground too, which is strange for his ever-vigilant companion.

“What for?” Eren asks, not moving from where his cheek is resting on the soft grass.

“You're going to be alone now, I want you to promise that you’ll win.”

Eren takes a moment to connect the sound Levi is making to words with meaning. When he does he bolts up, his head goes dizzy from the blood rushing in his body.

Or it might be from the sight of Levi laying on his back in the grass, the spear porting straight up, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

“Levi,” Eren's voice cracks, his eyes wet and his vision blurs. He scrambles closer to his teammate. Unsure of what to do his hand flap uselessly around the spear. He's bleeding too much. The spear is close to his heart, the damage is too great. Even Dr. Grisha wouldn't be able to save Levi now. His wayward son certainly can't.

“Promise me you'll win.” Levi presses his voice falling thin and weak.

“Yes, Yes- yes” Eren swears as he shuffles around to pull Levi's head onto his lap. “Just- just close your eyes, everything's okay.”

Levi laughs, “I've got an oversized toothpick in my lungs, I'm going to die and you know it.”

Eren can't deny it. The ground underneath them if soft with Levi's blood.

“You should go. That one had an alliance. It's not safe to stay here.” Levi raises one weak arm to push clumsily at Eren's chest. It feels more the brush of a quiet wind then the firm hand that Eren knows. Levi's skin is too pale, gone from pail cream to a sickly ashy parchment.

“No way. I'm staying with you.” Eren gently sweeps Levi's raven hair from his sweat sticky forehead.

Behind them lumbering footsteps draw nearer, paying no mind to dry branches are leaves. “Bert!” The yell of a man unafraid of his competitors chases them through the trees.

“Eren you have to go!” Levi insists. His voice greater now, strengthened by his worry and anger towards the boy he's come to love

“I said I'm not leaving you!” Eren shouts, much too loud in the quiet forest.

The pounding footsteps cease suddenly then pick up much softer.

“Go!”

“I can't leave you!"

“Eren, I'm a dead man! Please, just save yourself.” Eren hears more then sees the tears falling from Levi silver-grey eyes. “Don't make me watch you die.” he pleads.

It's then that Eren falls silent. His tears drop from his eyes and land on Levi's cheeks. Ever so gently he moves Levi's head to the ground, brushes the loose strands of hair from in front of his eyes.

“I love you,” Eren whispers and presses a kiss to Levi's forehead.

“I love you more, my sunshine.”

Eren stands on wobbly legs. Levi shuts his eyes tights, tears still escaping. The first few steps are more like stumbles.  
Then he flees the field.

Reiner sweeps through the underbrush just as Eren throws himself under a shrub. He watches as Reiner's face drains of colour when he spots Bert. Dead as flowers underfoot. He watches as his face reddens with anger at the sight of Levi.

“You're not dead yet, mine scum?” Reiner sneers. “Still kicking about in that simple head of yours?” Reiner walks over to where Levi lays nearly motionless.

“Where's that boy then? The pretty young one, did ya save him? Was his ass worth your life?”

From his hiding place in the bushes, Eren sees Levi turn his head, but he can't hear if he said anything.

“I guess I'll have to try him out for myself,” There's a pause where Eren guesses Levi is speaking, though he's too far away to hear. Then Reiner laughs, full-bodied, head thrown back. “You're in no place to make threats coal rat.”

Levi's scream through gritted teeth when Reiner pulls the spear from his chest will haunt Eren for the rest of his days.  
Then he brings the bloodied spear back down through Levi's skull.

The cannon sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you think? 
> 
> don't forget to leave a Kudos and comment! it encourages me to continue writing!
> 
> hopefully my next fic will be happier!


End file.
